L'écharpe Rouge
by Tayame Hatake
Summary: Notre rencontre avait été digne d'une conte de fée. De mon côté du moins. Seulement quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées en sa présence. Mais comment l'oublier ? Lui avec son écharpe rouge qui flottait dans son dos... Dommage que la suite fut moins belle.
1. Attendez ! Je m'appelle Naruto

Hello ! Je vous présente la fanfic qui me trottait dans la tête : Un Kaka/Naru ! Peut être cela va en rebuter certains de voir ce couple étrange mais j'espère que vous vous laisserez tenter quand même !  
Je pense faire uniquement un point de vue interne à la première personne, avec Naruto comme narrateur... mais peut être changerai-je d'avis en cours de route.  
Au début de la fanfiction, Kakashi vous apparaîtra peut être comme un véritable prince charmant. Mais ce n'est peut être qu'une illusion, finalement.  
Je vous laisse donc lire ce court premier chapitre.  
Ah oui, et les personnages appartiennent donc à Masashi Kishimoto !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Attendez ! Je m'appelle Naruto.**

Le ciel était gris. Juste pour vous rendre dépressif dès le matin. Il faisait froid et je regrettais de ne pas être dans mon lit. Avec mon oreiller. Et mes couvertures. Et ma peluche. En ayant cette pensée, j'entendis le rire de Sasuke franc et moqueur dans ma tête. Mes lèvres se pincèrent. J'avais été très vexé quand, à 12 ans, Sasuke avait ouvert de grands yeux étonnés en apprenant que j'avais encore une peluche. Maintenant j'en ai seize et il a toujours cet éclat amusé quand il pense à mon doudou. Mais j'm'en fiche ! Je l'aime mon Kyuubi. C'est un petit renard roux tout doux que mon père m'avait ramené de son voyage d'affaire quand j'étais petit. J'avais été ravi. Maintenant il lui manque un peu de poils par-ci, par-là, sa couleur est moins flamboyante mais je l'aime toujours. Sasuke avait déclaré, un sourire en coin, que si j'aimais autant Kyuubi c'était uniquement parce que j'étais en manque d'affection, incapable d'avoir une copine. Tssst... C'était facile pour lui, de dire ça. Toute les filles de l'école étaient à ses pieds, comme tout Uchiwa qui se respecte. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il est sacrément volage ! Mais depuis quelques temps, il semble s'être calmé... Et si …

- Naruto ! la voix de ma mère me tira de mes pensées. Naruto ! Lève toi de ce banc et viens nous aider à enregistrer les bagages !  
Résigné, je m'approcha de mes parents et souleva une valise en ébouriffant mes cheveux blonds. Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, mon père avait obtenu des billets d'avion pour Suna. À nous les plages de sable blanc et les cocotiers ! Ma mère était depuis lors sur un petit nuage : « Ça fait tellement longtemps que nous ne sommes pas partis en vacances tous ensemble ! » « J'ai hâte d'aller me baigner, il paraît que l'eau est si belle ! » « Nous allons enfin pouvoir passer du bon temps en famille ! » ne cessait-elle de répéter. Moi j'étais aussi j'étais content d'y aller. Mais en fait, je devais travailler, ma moyenne était en baisse ce trimestre et comme c'était le dernier, les professeurs m'avaient prévenu que je devais remonter pour passer. Mais comment travailler si vous êtes à Suna, où la mer semble vous appeler ? Je n'en avait pas fait part à mes parents, ne voulant pas qu'ils annulent le voyage. Je trouverais bien un moment pour travailler... Même si je n'aime pas vraiment ça...

Mon estomac gargouillant me ramena à la réalité.  
- M'man ! M'man ! Je peux aller m'acheter à manger ? Demandais-je à ma mère  
- Euh... répondit-elle, occupée à chercher quelque chose  
- Maman !  
- Hein ? Naru ? Quoi ? Dit elle en se tournant enfin vers moi  
- Je peux aller m'acheter à manger ?  
- Euh, oui vas-y. Si tu veux de l'argent, demande à ton père !  
- Non c'est bon, j'ai ce qu'il faut.

Je fis demi-tour et aperçut un café. Les cafés dans les aéroports sont toujours chers. Mais je m'en fiche, mes parents sont riches. Je sais que j'ai l'air un peu gosse de riche mais bon... On est ce qu'on est. C'est amusant de rentrer dans un café et d'observer les gens. Leurs figures mal réveillées, ceux qui émergent devant leur cafés. D'autres, aux allures d'hommes d'affaires,- ce qu'ils devaient être - plus distingués, plus droits, en mangeant leurs croissants. Je me dirigeai vers le bar et commanda un jus d'orange en continuant de regarder autour de moi.  
- Tiens, voilà pour toi, mon p'tit ! Dit le propriétaire du café en me tendant mon gobelet de carton et mon petit pain au chocolat emballé dans un sachet de papier.  
Je le remercia et paya. Alors que je m'orientai vers la sortie :  
BAM !  
Un instant plus tard j'étais par terre, sur le cul, mon t-shirt et mon blouson mouillé, le gobelet vide dans ma main, ma pâtisserie sur les genoux.  
- Oh ! Pardon ! Je suis désolé !  
Les fesses endolories sur le carrelage froid, je clignai des yeux et broya mon gobelet maintenant inutile d'un geste, ramassant mon pain au chocolat. Une main gantée de cuir se présenta devant moi, m'invitant à la prendre pour me relever. Je la saisit et me retrouva debout. J'ai d'abord jeté un coup d'oeil vague vers mon "bousculeur", n'attardant pas mes yeux sur son visage, retenant seulement son écharpe rouge. Mais lorsqu'il parla, je reporta mon attention sur lui et j'eus une une décharge.

Dieu, qu'il était beau ! Je déglutis, mes yeux refusant de se décrocher des siens. Je n'entendis même pas ce qu'il me disait de sa voix suave, trop occupé à le dévisager. Il avait des yeux d'un doux gris, deux perles qui brillaient au milieu de son fin visage d'albâtre aux pommettes hautes. Son écharpe rouge vif faisaient ressortir les mèches de cheveux soyeux d'un blanc de neige qui tombaient dessus. Il était... époustouflant. Semblant tout droit sortir d'un livre de fantasy, pas seulement à cause de la couleur de ses cheveux, ni de leur texture si attirante mais aussi - et surtout - par le charisme, la beauté qu'il paraissait dégager de tous ses orifices.  
- Excusez moi mais... M'avez vous entendu ? demanda t-il, ses yeux se plissant d'un sourire amusé que je ne pouvais voir.  
- Euh... Non ?  
Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et éclata de rire, découvrant de l'écharpe ses lèvres étirées sur son hilarité. Cette partie de son corps aussi était belle, songeais-je. Sa bouche était délicieusement sculptée, plutôt pulpeuse et peinte d'un rose pâle irréel. Je ne pus rien faire d'autre que rougir. Quand il cessa de rire, il répondit, souriant :  
- Je vous demandais si vous alliez bien.  
Mon cerveau mit une seconde avant de comprendre.  
- Oui ça va.  
Il se mordit les lèvres en retenant un nouveau rire.  
- Je vous rembourse pour votre boisson, dit-il en fourrant un billet dans ma main, et... Navré pour vos vêtements...  
- C'est... Pas grave  
Je me rendis compte que mon coeur battait à tout rompre alors que je ne pouvais toujours pas détacher mes yeux des siens.  
Il acquiesça, me sourit une dernière fois et fit demi-tour, quittant le café. Mon inconnu avait à peine fait un mètre que je courus derrière lui.  
- Attendez !  
Il se retourna et haussa un sourcil, un air affable sur le visage.  
- Je m'appelle Naruto. soufflais-je, cramoisi  
- Ravi de t'avoir rencontré, Naruto.  
Et il afficha un sourire éclatant avant de se détourner, marchant d'un pas désinvolte, son écharpe rouge virevoltant derrière lui. Mon coeur, lui, cognait toujours aussi fort dans ma poitrine.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé !  
Des remarques ?


	2. Nous survolions Suna

Bonjour ! Me revoilà, ahahaha...  
J'ai mis du temps car j'avais un peu de mal à installer le lien Kakashi/Naruto puis j'ai fini par trouver la solution.  
Alors qu'au début, je ne voulais faire qu'avec le point de vue de Naruto, je mettrais aussi finalement Kakashi.  
Du coup, le résumé, qui était "du point de vue de Naruto", je vais probablement le changer...  
Ah et j'ai aéré mon texte, j'espère que vous trouvez ça mieux :)

Je vous remercie pour tous vos commentaires et j'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait trop attendre ;)  
Pour mes autres fanfictions, je n'ai pas du tout avancé, désolée. J'ai un peu de mal à trouver de nouvelles vannes et aventures pour mon cher Kakashi dans "Moi, professeur titulaire d'une bande de dégénérés" et pour "Reflet", je cherche à installer l'histoire avec toutes les caractéristiques du clonage :)  
Donc pour celles-là, faudra attendre, sorry !

Mais bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Nous survolions Suna. (POV KAKASHI)**

Pouff enfin dans l'avion après toute cette queue, ces attentes, les bousculements… Je peux respirer et me poser, même si je n'aime pas tellement ce moyen de transport.  
Enfin la classe affaire c'est pas si mal…

Une jolie hôtesse de l'air me demanda si je voulais boire, avec un sourire charmeur collé sur le visage.  
La voyant venir, j'esquissai un sourire et demandai :

- Un soda s'il vous plaît !

Elle me le tendit en rendant son sourire encore plus éclatant et repartit dans un clin d'oeil, après avoir servi mon voisin qui venait de s'installer, très intéressé par les courbes de la dame.

- Héhé, c'est dans la poche pour toi, petit ! Elle te dévorait des yeux ! Me dit mon voisin, un sourire lubrique dès que la demoiselle fut partie

Je le jaugeai un instant avant de le reconnaitre.

- Mais vous êtes Jiraya !

Il écarquilla les yeux et s'exclama :

- Tiens, tiens, mais je te reconnais toi ! Tu n'est pas le petit Kakashi ?

Il me tendit une main que je serrai avec joie :

- Je ne suis plus si petit !

- Ça alors ! Le rejeton de Sakumo… tu es son portrait craché !

Il m'observa un instant et ajouta :

- En bien plus beau. Tu as des traits plus harmonieux et gracieux.

Voyant que je ne réagissais pas à l'évocation de mon feu père, Jiraya changea de sujet :

- Au fait je parie que la jeune demoiselle est folle de toi et que si tu appuies sur le bouton d'appel, elle accourt : démarche sensuelle, cheveux légèrement défaits, re-maquillage discret et chemisier un peu ouverte.

- … Ça n'arrivera jamais. Combien ? souris-je

- 50 Shi.

- Je prend le pari.

J'appuyai sur le bouton d'appel, confiant et amusé, défiant Jiraya du regard - tout aussi confiant que moi voire plus -.

Sous mes yeux ébahis, la jeune hôtesse de l'air vient à ma rencontre, aguicheuse, démarche chaloupée et calculée. Effectivement, elle semblait s'être intentionnellement décoiffée, ce qui donnait un air désinvolte et elle avait remis un peu de noir sur ses yeux.  
Par contre son chemisier était intact.  
Probablement qu'elle savait qu'il moulait sensuellement les courbes de sa poitrine.

- Vous désirez ? demanda t-elle, très satisfaite de son effet en accentuant un peu le dernier mot

- Je voudrais bien encore un peu de soda, s'il vous plaît, mademoiselle.

Je pris un ton détaché et je jetai un regard en coin à Jiraya qui demandait une bière d'une voix charmeuse où suait la concupiscence.

Dès qu'elle fut partie, un mouvement de la tête vers l'arrière pour chasser ses mèches, Jiraya lui donna un coup de coude :

- Tu me dois 50 Shi.

- Le chemisier n'était pas ouvert. rappelai-je

- Ce n'est qu'un détail, avoue que tu as perdu !

Je soupirai et sortis quelques billets que je fourrai dans sa main.

- Je n'imaginais pas qu'elle serait comme ça…

Jiraya allait répondre je me raclais la gorge pour l'avertir en entendant arriver notre hôtesse.  
Elle nous donna nos boissons, toujours avec le sourire que je lui rendis, en plus gêné. Un peu honteuse, elle s'esquiva discrètement.

- Ne sois pas si dur avec elle. fit Jiraya

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

- Tu ne lui as pas sourit !

Je levai les yeux au ciel :

- … N'importe quoi… Et qu'est ce que ça pourrait vous faire ?

- Elle est mignonne et n'as pas l'air d'avoir un mauvais fond.

- Quel gentleman ! me moquai-je

- Toutes les femmes ont leurs petites faiblesses… comme nous d'ailleurs ! Elle te trouve à son gout et essaie de te plaire qu'y a t-il de mal à ça ? Ah je vois… tu préfères les hommes ?

- Un : elle s'y prend plutôt mal, deux : vous avez à moitié tord.

- Un bis : pourquoi ? Elle est trop entreprenante ? Deux bis : j'en conclus que tu es bi.

- Un bis bis : je préfère la subtilité même maladroite que le direct. Deux bis bis : vous êtes moins stupide que vous paraissez.

- Bis bis ?

Nous nous regardâmes un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

De meilleur humeur, je lui avoua que j'étais un grand fan de ses livres, tous genres confondus.  
L'écrivain me parla de ses oeuvres, de son inspiration et me dédicaça un "Paradis du batifolage" que j'avais sur moi.

Alors que la nuit était tombée, nous décidâmes de regarder la toute nouvelle adaptation d'un des premiers livres de mon compagnon de route : "A Shinobi Life, sortit i peine quelques jours (évidemment pas un "Paradis du Batifolage") sur notre écran commun comme deux vieux amis.

Le nom du héros me fit tiquer. Il s'appellait Naruto… ce prénom m'évoquait quelque chose.  
Je remuai ma mémoire et, en un éclair, le souvenir un peu oublié de l'adolescent que j'avais malencontreusement bousculé ce matin à l'aéroport me revint en tête.

- C'est sans conteste l'une de mes plus grands oeuvres, tu sais ? me chuchota Jiraya tandis que le héros jurait qu'il retrouverait son meilleur ami

J'essayai de me souvenir de lui et de son nom.

- Blond… yeux bleus… marmonai-je pour moi-même

Blond et yeux bleus, comme le héros du film. Mais à part ça, ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout.

- Comment ?

Je sortis enfin de mes pensées et leva la tête vers Jiraya :

- Non rien. J'essayais de me souvenir de quelqu'un.

- Un amant ? demanda t-il avec un sourire narquois

Je lui jetai un regard exaspéré :

- Pourquoi j'ai l'air si volage que ça ?

Jiraya haussa les épaules avec un sourire libidineux en coin.  
Je levai le yeux au ciel et répondis :

- Non. De toute façon il était beaucoup trop jeune. Non, c'est un adolescent que j'ai heurté ce matin…

- Et alors ? Il t'a tapé dans l'oeil ? rit-il

- Non pas vraiment et je viens de vous dire qu'il était bien trop jeune…  
En fait, ajoutai-je, je pense que c'est moi qui lui ai tapé dans l'oeil.

- Vantard ! Comment tu as vu ça ?

- Il me regardait avec insistance, de belles rougeurs sur ses joues, m'a courut après pour lui donner son nom…

- Il t'a donné son nom ? sourcilla Jiraya. Mais pourquoi ne t'a t-il pas plutôt demandé le tien ?

- Oui, je me suis posé la question… il avait l'air assez tête en l'air en même temps.

- Oui et donc ? Pourquoi tu me parles de lui ? Lui aussi s'y est mal pris pour t'aborder ? rit Jiraya

- … Peut importe la manière dont il m'a abordé, je vous ai dit qu'il était jeune. Pour répondre à votre première question c'est parce que le nom du héros… je crois que c'est comme ça que le môme s'appelait.

Jiraya fronça les sourcils.

- Un Naruto ? Non, inutile de s'emballer, il n'y avait pas qu'ul seul Naruto que cette planète… murmura t-il pour soi-même

Après un instant il me demanda :

- Mais… tu as bien dit… un adolescent blond, yeux bleus, tête en l'air ?

J'acquiesçai et Jiraya continua :

- Il ne s'appellerait pas… Uzumaki ? Naruto Uzumaki ?

Surpris, j'ouvris grand les yeux :

- Si, c'est ça ! Comment…? Vous le connaissez ?!

Jiraya eut un sourire franc, suivit d'un éclat de rire.

- Si c'est bien un Naruto Uzumaki blond aux yeux bleus, avec un air d'ahuri que tu as croisé ce matin alors c'est de mon filleul que tu parles ! Je sais qu'il était à l'aéroport ce matin pour aller à Suna.

- Ah oui ?

J'était assez surpris. Ainsi donc le garçon que j'avais rencontré e matin était le filleul d'un des écrivains les plus renommés au monde, celui dont j'étais actuellement le voisin d'avion ? Amusant…

Jiraya me jaugea un instant, l'air plus sérieux et me sortit de mes pensées :

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il était de ce bord là, dit-il l'air boudeur

Je décidai de ne rien répondre. Il reprit :

- Enfin il a de bons goûts au moins.

- Vous êtes sur d'être hétéro ? le taquinai-je

- Bien sur ! Déçu ? Mais je peux peut-être faire une exception pour toi ! dit-il en entrant dans mon jeu

- Non, ne vous donnez pas cette peine… mais vous avez déjà dit deux fois que je suis beau, vous êtes jaloux ? plaisantai-je.

- Regardez le qui se donne des grands airs ! J'étais et je reste un très bel homme, capable de séduire tout ce qui bouge ! rit-il

- J'ai comme un petit doute…

- Bon c'est vrai qu'avec toi dans les parages j'ai moins de chance !

- Merci …

Jiraya sourit.

- Au fait, tu n'es vraiment pas intéressé par Naruto ? Il va être déçu… Et puis tu as l'air d'un type bien.

- Non, c'est bon n'insistez pas… Et puis je le trouve un peu jeune.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai… Il choisit vraiment mal son dévolu…

Comme je n'avais pas envie d'entendre la-vie-amoureuse-désastreuse-de-Naruto-raconté-par-son-genti je ne releva pas. Nous restâmes donc un instant silencieux puis il dit :

- J'ai faillit les faire gays.

Je me retournai vers lui, interrogatif :

- Je parle des deux protagonistes de mon livre, là.

- Ah oui, d'accord… Pourquoi ?

- C'est mon éditeur qui m'a demandé de changer ça.

- Vous devriez faire ce que bon vous semble…

Le film allait toucher à sa fin. Le héros, venant de tuer son ami et lui même mortellement blessé s'avançait sur la falaise. Une main sur son flan bien ouvert et coulant de sang, il regarda le paysage - surement pour la dernière fois.  
Une cascade entourée par le beau jaillissement vert de la foret profonde crachait encore son abondante eau claire. Au dessus : le soleil éblouissant sur un lit de nuages diaphanes et lumineux, était bas dans le ciel orangé et il projetait des milliers d'étincelles minuscules, dorées sur la surface de l'eau translucide.  
C'était beau, serein, pur, frais et en même temps, si vivant. Derrière ce paysage, il y avait une vie… non, un foisonnement de vies avec un unique coeur qui battait sourdement, régulier.  
Naruto leva encore ses yeux vers le soleil et un sourire souleva ses joues d'enfant. Les rayons miroitants semblèrent lui percer ses prunelles si claires et chatoyantes. Il resta quelques instants comme ça, si étincelant, puis ses paupières se baissèrent et il s'écroula.

Le générique de fin commença et Jiraya éteignit l'écran.

- Pourquoi l'adaptation a été faite si longtemps après votre livre ? demandai-je soudainement. Seize ans, environ, je crois.

- Ah parce que c'est l'un de mes premiers livres et je voulais le garder sur papier. Je ne voulais pas le mettre en film, j'avais l'impression qu'il deviendrait juste "industrialisé".

- Qu'est ce qui vous a … convaincu ?

Jiraya sourit en me répondant :

- Naruto.

Je ne répondis rien :

- Bon, si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais faire un petit somme !

Il baissa son siège et ajouta :

- Si ça te dérange quand même, d'ailleurs.

Je souris et lui souhaitai bonne nuit.

Me détournant de sa silhouette s'endormant, je jetai un coup d'oeil par le hublot.

Une ville respirait au milieu de la nuit. Elle brillait de partout par ses lumières jaunes ou colorées, comme les étoiles, si douces sur la teinte noire du ciel. On voyait un peu la mer, faiblement éclairée.  
Rien ne bougeait, tout paraissait paisible et endormi…

Je me calai un peu plus profondément dans mon fauteuil, et, poing fermé soutenant mon menton, je m'endormis, bercé par cette vue magnifique aux allures de mystère.

Nous survolions Suna.

* * *

Alors ? Vous avez aimé ?  
J'espère que les personnages ne font pas trop OOC. Pour Kakashi, je sais qu'il l'est un peu mais je compte le faire un peu changer au cours de l'histoire. Et puis comme c'est un UA, les personnages n'ont pas vécu toutes les épreuves qu'ils ont dans le monde des Ninjas donc j'ai fait leur caractère est un peu moins "extrême" que dans le manga.

Des remarques ?

Tayame Hatake.


End file.
